What to do when the enemy suddenly becomes your friend?
by MsHunnySempai
Summary: Samantha Fray,student body vice president,has always hated Amber.But when the girls darkest secret is suddenly revealed and her peers are giving her as much misery as she had to them,things get ugly.What will Samantha do?Will she help or let Amber suffer?DISCONTIUED
1. Ambers secret is revealed

Samantha glared at Castiel furiously. The idiot had skipped class again, causing Nathaniel a lot more trouble. Sure, his idiocy could be really funny sometimes, but skipping class constantly wasn`t a good thing. Samantha had both of her hands on her hips getting even more frustrated as his smile grew wider and wider.

"What`s so funny, huh?"Her voice came out angry and unfriendly. She didn`t really like Castiel because of his attitude. Trying to act cool with his gothic clothes and dyed hair. "Because right now I`m this close to calling up the principle. You wouldn`t want that now would you."He shrugged.

"Whatever."Samantha fought off the urge to punch him in the face. She had a reputation to keep as the student body vice president and she wasn`t about to ruin it because of her dislike towards one slacker.

"Look, we both know your nonchalant attitude isn`t going to help your current situation. I don`t want to be the bad guy here, but your digging your own grave." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I`m so scared," he said sarcastically. "While you call the principle call my parents too and see how much they care. And why are you here? Nathaniel sending some weak girl to do his work for him. " Samantha raised her brown eyebrow in annoyance when he called her weak, but couldn`t help being a little curious when the teen mentioned his parents. She knew as much as Castiel that his parents weren`t going to be around to handle this. They travel constantly, leaving Castiel to do whatever he wants'. He was probably trying to be funny again.

"First," Samantha said, as she held up her hand and pulled out a finger. "You know as well as I do that your parents aren`t around so they can`t deal with your shi-," she quickly corrected herself. "Mess. Second," she held up a second finger. "Nathaniel is sick and won`t be able to babysit you today." She pretended to look sympathetic. Castiel just snorted. "And third," she held up a third finger. "I won`t stay her and continuously tell you how bad your being like Nathaniel does all the time. If you don`t go to class then I`ll have the principle give you cafeteria duty for a week for skipping class for three weeks. And let me tell you, class is a lot better than cleaning after other people." She stood there with a smirk on her face and awaited his answer. He looked like he was considering her offer. After many seconds passed with them standing in the hallway Castiel sighed in defeat. He walked passed her, bumping shoulders, and went into the third class room to the right. Samantha snickered. How she loved winning and argument.

She grabbed her purple backpack that had been neglected on the lockers and headed to seventh period. She was a little ticked off that she could only get Castiel to go to the last period of the day. But she was happy that she successfully got him into one of his classes. Nathaniel would be proud and jealous, since he`d actually never gotten Castiel to go to one class. She entered Social Studies class, smile still on her face. She told the teacher her excuse and went to her assigned seat next to her best friend Melody. Her friend gave her a questioning look.

"Why were you late," she whispered. "Your never late for class unless it`s really important." Samantha got out a piece of paper and pencil and started writing. She then passed it to Melody.

_Had a fight with that idiot red head. Man…I really wanted to hit him._

Melody tried to hold in her laughter. She took out a pencil to write a response.

_Really? Did you win? Castiel is really hard to out wit._

Samantha took the paper and read it. She smiled cockily.

_Yep. I won. I was thinking about heading to Nathaniel`s house later to tell him about the awesome news and give him all his homework on the things he missed today. Want to come with?_

Melody read the note and wrote something on the paper.

_Yeah I would. I walk home anyway and I really don`t fell like dealing with Amber today._

Samantha frowned.

_Amber is still messing with you? I thought Nathaniel set her straight._

Melody nodded sadly.

_Well, she has been acting better. But that doesn`t mean she won`t stop making fun of me by sending mean texts and making fun of me in the hallway. She hasn`t been physically harming like she used to. I can`t help but wonder how she got my number._

Samantha read the note with an angry look on her face.

_I`m going to get that blondie expelled. And if she keeps on messing with you I`ll deal with her personally. _

Melody looked worried.

_I don`t think that's the best thing for you to do…you could lose your position as vice pres._

Samantha rolled her eyes.

_I care about my friends more than my position. Amber is just jealous because Nathaniel pays more attention to you than he does to her. He is her older brother after all._

After class was over Samantha and Melody went to there locker, which they shared, and grabbed their homework, Nathaniel`s home work, and Samantha key`s. The girls passed all the loud teenagers in the hall and went into their homeroom waiting for dismissal after end of the day announcements. They sat with their other friends Ken, Lysandre, and Rosalyn who were already talking with unhappy look`s on their faces. Samantha gave them all curious looks.

"What are you guys looking all gloomy for ?" Rosalyn and Ken turned to her with serious eyes and Lysandre had his head resting on his chin with a frown on his face.

"It `s really a cruel thing Samantha…," Lysandre had said, shaking his head, obviously really angry. Rosalyn pulled out a picture.

"Look what was found all over the school walls after seventh period. I mean this is so un cool." There was a picture of Amber with another girl. She was pinning the girl to the wall outside of the school with her mouth on her`s. There was only one way to describe what they were doing.

"Oh. My. God. Their _kissing_," Melody said with a gasp. "Amber is a _Lesbian._" Samantha was shocked. There was something written in big black letters…

**THE SCHOOLS SNOB ISN`T SO PERFECT AFTER ALL**

"Who did this…," Samantha said. Even though she didn`t really like the girl, no one deserved to be humiliated like this. "Has the principle been informed?"

"I would think so." Ken said. "After all, it was all over the school." Samantha looked at Melody. She looked sad. A loud beep was heard by all the students as the end of the day announcements started. No one really cared and kept on conversing with each other. That stopped once the principles voice was heard over the speaker.

"Students, I am very…discouraged by this photo that was put around the school. I know you all know exactly what I am talking about…and to be honest, I am appalled." Muffled laughter was heard around the class room. The homeroom teacher looked around the class with a stern look. The principle continued. "Not only did I hear that you all found this hilarious, you started using very inappropriate words towards the person showed in the photo. If I or any of the other teachers hear any more of this immature behavior being shown…you will be expelled. No excuses. As for the person who had done this, please know that what you did was cruel and rude. It did not make you a better person. " And the announcement ended.


	2. An important discussion

Samantha and Melody sat in Nathaniel`s bed room waiting for him to finish his shower. They both had a key to his house so they could enter anytime. Samantha had brought the picture along of Amber kissing another girl so she could make him aware of what had happened to his sister today. She knew he wouldn`t be too happy and wouldn`t really care about the victory that Samantha had with the argument between Castiel and her. The stupid picture had put a damper on everyone`s day. Nathaniel had walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He hadn`t actually noticed the two girls until Samantha said something.

"Nice abs blondie. Wish my boyfriend had a pack like that." Nathaniel jumped and looked over towards the voice and relaxed when he saw the two familiar faces.

"Hey girls. What`s up?" Samantha looked him over and realized that he was paler than usual. He also looked tired. She sighed and shook her head.

"You should hurry up and get dressed. It`s not good for a sick person to be walking around soaked in water with nothing but a towel on." Samantha looked at Melody and realized that her face was pink. She knew the girl had a crush on the boy, but this was ridiculous. Sure, he`s almost naked, but it nothing to get all…mushy about.

"Oh…right," he said, face also tinged with pink. "Could you two turn around for a few minutes." Samantha smirked.

"You don`t want us to see you naked? I`m sure you`ll look even sexier if we saw your whole body." She arched her eyebrows, smirk still playing on her lips. Nathaniel and Melody`s blushes got darker.

"Uh…" Nathaniel didn`t really know how to answer that one.

"Never mind," Samantha said with a roll of her eyes. She turned around and Melody followed her actions. It wasn`t to long until they heard the front door slam from downstairs. Loud foot steps were stomping up the stairs and stopped at Nathaniel`s door. All that were in the room turned to see who was about to enter. The white door was slammed open to reveal a dirty blond with furious green eyes and tears running down her face. It was Amber. She didn`t even notice Samantha and Melody as she run over to Nathaniel and wrapped her arms around him. In the time he had to actually get dressed he had put on a blue T-shirt and white boxers with sharks on them. Samantha tried to ignore that and paid attention to what was happening. She wanted to know if Nathaniel knew about Amber's sexuality all along.

"Amber, what`s wrong?" He asked, as he slowly lifted his hands and encircled them around her. Amber was sniffling and coughing profusely.

"T-they f-found out," she said. "T-the whole school found o-out." Nathaniel looked confused.

"About what?"

"My Sexuality!" She sobbed and sobbed and Nathaniel`s face looked shocked and surprised.

"How…?" Amber pulled away and threw her purse at the wall.

"Some bastard took a picture of me kissing my girlfriend and put it all over school! Nathaniel, I`m ruined!" Samantha thought that was her que and stood with the picture in her hands. She walked passed Amber and straight to Nathaniel and gave him the picture.

"No one knows who could have done it. Honestly, I don`t think anyone is going to show any mercy…even if they get expelled in the end." Samantha turned to look at Amber, who looked away. She was to Afraid to look because she didn`t want to see any looks of disgust on the brunets face. Nathaniel sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming.

"Amber, why would you kiss your girlfriend outside the school? You left yourself wide open." Amber glared at him.

"Excuse me for being excited to see her after months of being away from each other! You're the worst brother ever! The least you could do is comfort me, but all you do is tell me what I did wrong." She turned around to leave the room but spotted Melody. She looked even angrier. "You did it didn`t you!" It wasn`t a question. She started walking towards Melody, not with the intention of cuddling. Melody cowered away from Amber as she got closer. Samantha moved her legs and launched herself at Amber. They both fell to the ground. Samantha was on the top, pinning amber to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Melody would never do something like that! Don`t be a jerk and throw your anger on someone else! Just because you tortured Melody doesn`t mean she wanted to get you back! There are a whole bunch of people you pissed off! Get over yourself!" Amber was shocked. Once Samantha saw that the blond had calmed down she lifted herself off of her, but kept close to Melody just in case. Amber stood and looked away. And Samantha could have been imagining things, but right at that moment, Amber, the snob of her high school, looked guilty.

"I`m…sorry," She said. And after that she left without another word or look to anyone else in the room. Melody let out a breath she realized she was holding.

"Thanks Samantha. I thought I was a goner." Samantha patted her on the back.

"That`s what friends are for, right?" She turned to Nathaniel to see that he wasn`t where he had been previously. Melody followed where her eyes were looking.

"He went after Amber after she left the room. Maybe we should leave Samantha. Give them their alone time so they can bond." Samantha nodded.

"I`ll drive you home Mel, kay? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	3. More to wonder about

Samantha and Nathaniel had ripped the rest of the pictures that showed Amber kissing her girlfriend down. She crumbled it up and threw it in the trash can with the rest. It was almost full; about 200 papers were in there. Samantha turned to Nathaniel with a bored sigh.

"Have we checked everywhere?" Nathaniel shook his head.

"We still have to go upstairs." He stood there for awhile with an angry face. Finally he spoke up. "I just don`t understand why someone would reveal something so private. Who would do this?" Samantha shrugged.

"Who knows. A lot of people would want to get some dirt on Amber. How is she anyway?"

"She isn`t doing well. None of her friends have tried to comfort her when she needs them most. I do anything I can…but I think she wants some girl talk. I don`t know. Amber is really hard to understand sometimes." Samantha nodded.

"That`s understandable. She knows your going to be there for her always. She probably wants someone to prove themselves like you already have." Samantha grabbed the trash can with one of her hands and headed to the school elevator. "Right now let`s focus on taking these stupid pictures down." Nathaniel followed her into the elevator in silence. Probably deep in thought. Samantha was also. Then an idea came into her head. "Hey Nathaniel." He looked at her, showing Samantha she had his full attention. "I know you're worried about her because she decided to skip school today. My friends and I are going to a roller skating rink this weekend. You could ask her if she wanted her to come. It could take her mind off things…" Samantha trailed off.

"You would do that?" Nathaniel asked with a smile. "That`s really nice of you Samantha, especially after all the things she put you and Melody through." He realized that they hadn`t pressed the button to go to the second floor of the school. Nathaniel did that while Samantha continued to talk.

"It`s no big deal. Melody has been worried about her also, so I don`t think we`ll have any problems…if Amber doesn`t attack her again that is."

"I don`t think she will. She seemed guilty about what she did yesterday. And I don`t think she would want to get pounced on again…" Samantha laughed at that.

"Yeah. I could tell I gave her quite a shock there. Anyway, how about you? Are you feeling well I mean. You were sick yesterday and the day before…" There was a ding and the doors to the elevator opened. They both stepped out; dragging the trash can with them.

"I`m fine. Just needed to get a good night of rest." Samantha looked up and down the hallway and growled. It was full of the pictures of Amber and her girlfriend kissing.

"What the hell are the janitors doing? They need to be fired. Geez…" Samantha started peeling the pictures off the wall like she had done downstairs. "This is going to be a long day…"

Melody walked out of English class with Lysandre behind her. She was having trouble with carrying all her books in her hands. Lysandre had his journal in his hands and that was about it. Melody always wondered how her friend got straight A`s in school without bringing his materials with him. Even though she`s known him for four years, he was still a mystery.

"Do you need help with your books Melody?" She nodded and handed him her binder that was full of homework, social studies book, and her three different colored folders. She sighed happily when some of the load she was carrying was taken out of her arms.

"Thanks Lys. You're the best." As they walked to Math class there were people surrounding a locker. Some were laughing, others just gasping. Two teachers had left their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. They cleared a path for themselves and once they got to see what the reason was, they dismissed everyone quickly. Melody finally saw everything and covered her mouth from surprise. She was glad Amber wasn`t here today. The lockers door had been forced open, revealing even more pictures of Amber and her girlfriend. The word dyke was spray painted over it in black. All of the girl's books were ruined also. How much more damage could this mystery person cause? Lysandre sighed and continued to walk to math class. Melody followed him without taking her gaze off the locker.

Samantha bit into her peanut butter sandwich in the student council room by herself. She`d heard about the locker, and so did Nathaniel. The blond had rushed out the room leaving an unfinished lunch behind. The only reason Samantha wasn`t in class yet was because she had missed lunch after cleaning up all the pictures that had been spread around the school yesterday. As she continued to eat, a certain red head had entered the room. Samantha quickly swallowed the bite she took of her sandwich and gave the slacker her 'you better not do anything stupid' look.

"What do you want?" She asked. Castiel had actually wanted to talk to Nathaniel. When he saw the brunet his face had a deep frown on it.

"Why is that every time I actually **want** to see Goldie locks I get stuck with his bear?" Samantha`s eye twitched.

"I`m sorry. Did I hear you wrong? Did you just call me a bear?!" Castiel smirked.

"You know what? That actually has a nice ring to it. That`s what I`ll call you every time I see you." Samantha was searching for something to chuck at the boy. Their chat was interrupted when the door opened once again revealing Nathaniel. He looked really stressed out.

"Was it that bad?" Samantha asked, forgetting about the red headed teen.

"It was really bad. All of her school supplies were extremely damaged. So was her locker. Amber will have to share one from now on." Nathaniel then noticed Castiel. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He tried to keep his 'I really don`t want to deal with you' tone out his voice. Castiel already knew he wasn`t exactly that ecstatic to see him either. Samantha started sipping from her milk jug to get the peanut butter out her mouth.

"I wanted to know how Amber was doing." Castiel said, as he leaned across the nearest wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Samantha spit her milk out her mouth like a sprinkler.

"You what?!" She gave him a weird look. He glared at her. The only reason she was shocked is because Castiel has never ever shown anything towards Amber except his jack ass attitude. He has never been nice, friendly, or flirty. So what was going on? Nathaniel was shocked also, but didn`t show the expression on his face.

"She`s doing okay…did you want to visit her?" Castiel closed his eyes.

"No. Just hearing that she`s okay is fine." He leaned out of the wall and exited the room.

"I`ll never get that kid…" Samantha said, shaking her head. "When has he ever cared about Amber?"


	4. Frenimies?

It was Friday night and Nathaniel sat at his brown wood desk working on an essay for English class. He was having trouble focusing. He was still bothered by everything that had occurred in school that he wasn`t even thinking about the assignment. The only thing that had been on is mind was who and why anyone would do something so terrible to his little sister. He had people in mind who he thought were accusable, but he knew he couldn`t go around and harass them with questions. That wasn`t something student body presidents do. He was stuck. That was a first for him. Not being able to quickly have a solution to a problem. Nathaniel`s thoughts were interrupted by Amber. She had stormed into his room, glaring at him with her green eyes.

"Just what did you plan with that psycho brunet while I was absent at school today? I got a text saying, 'Hey! Can`t wait to go to the Sweet Amoris skating rink tomorrow. I`ll pick you up at 2:00. P.S. Wear pants.'" Amber placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for an explanation. Nathaniel face palmed and outwardly sighed.

"Amber, I'm really sorry. I forgot to mention this to you. Samantha was worried about you and wanted to know if you wanted to go to the skating rink. I guess I didn`t think about what you thought- "

"That`s right! You didn`t think about what I wanted! You just went and said yes!"

"I was only worried Amber! You didn`t talk to anyone at all this morning when I was leaving for school. You looked depressed. I thought you needed to have some fun to forget about everything that's happened for a day." Amber bit her lip. It was obvious her brother had been worried, so maybe she shouldn`t be angry. But she knew she would feel weird around them. An outcast, She didn`t know them and they didn`t know her. What surprised her was that the people she had known for three to four years were doing nothing to cheer her up, but Samantha…

"Okay, I`ll go. But only because your worried about me." Nathaniel smiled and stood from his chair and walked to Amber. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Amber, don`t you ever forget that."

Amber woke up to the sound of her I pod playing Justin Bieber as an alarm. It was 12:00 in the morning. She had exactly two hours to get ready. Amber didn`t exactly want to go anymore now that the day had actually come. She was nervous. Funny, right? Amber was the kind of girl who was confident and nervousness was never apart of her personality. But these people knew her secret. Who knew how they`d react towards her. Amber slowly got out of her bed and went into her bathroom with a grumpy growl. When she finished her shower she wrapped a towel around her body and her hair then went to her closet that was back in her room. Amber picked out a pair of blue jeans that was bejeweled on the back pockets and a white tank top that had many green stripes going across it. She also picked out a pair of running shoes because she`d need to have socks to go skating. After she had her clothes on Amber did her hair. She simply had some of her hair fall down to the right of her face for bangs and put the rest in a side ponytail. As for make up, Amber just put on cherry Chap Stick. Nathaniel always told her that she was naturally beautiful, so she never bothered. Lee and Charlotte always thought she was lying when she`d tell all the time she doesn`t wear make up. Amber felt a pang of hurt in her chest when she thought of Lee and Charlotte. Out of all the friends she had, they were her closest. But of course, they haven`t contacted her after the incident. She heard a knock at her door and ceased her thoughts.

"Amber, are you ready? Samantha and her friends are here." It was Nathaniel. Amber looked at herself one more time before opening her bedroom door. She smiled up Nathaniel and followed him downstairs. "You look nice Amber. I like the side ponytail better than when you have all your hair down." That one simple compliment made Amber`s smile grow wider.

"Thanks, I might just keep it like this from now on." When they had gotten outside Samantha and Rosalyn were wrestling for something that was currently in Samantha`s hands. Lysandre was leaning against Samantha`s purple van reading a book while he had his journal tucked under his arms, totally ignoring Samantha`s and Rosalyn`s brawl. Melody was shaking her head at them saying, "Ladies shouldn`t fight over unimportant things like this." Ken was too fixated on eating his chocolate cookies to pay attention to anyone. No one noticed when Amber and Nathaniel approached.

"Come on Samantha, Please!?" Rosalyn said, now on top of the brunets back.

"Hell no, the last time I let you drive my car you crashed it into a tree!" Samantha was shaking Rosalyn off with powerful jerks.

"That was a year ago," Rosalyn protested. "I`ll be more careful this time." Nathaniel cleared his throat. Rosalyn slid off of Samantha back, Lysandre looked up from his book, and Ken stopped stuffing his face with cookies. Amber kept her eyes on the ground; she knew they were all staring at her. Samantha, already a bit unsettled by the silence, skipped over to her.

"Amber, It`s nice to see you looking well. I`m glad you came," She said . "Are you ready to go? Because I for one am very excited. Does everyone know each other?" Amber knew them alright. They were all victims of her bullying. Amber now knew what it felt like to be on the bullied side. She didn`t like it. And these people that she was now hanging out with, they just had friendly smiles on their faces when she finally got the courage to look up. Why? Why were they being so nice? Amber snapped out of it when Samantha waved her hand in front of her face. "Uh, Amber? You okay?"

"I`m fine…" Samantha smirked.

"Okay! Let`s go Let`s go!" Samantha gently pushed Amber into the back of the opened car door and she went back to the front to sit at the wheel. Samantha looked out the right side of her window and looked at Nathaniel. "There`s no need to worry Nathaniel. We`ll keep your little sis nice and safe. No drinking, no picking up strangers, and absolutely no drugs." Nathaniel hadn`t actually been thinking of anything like that until Samantha mentioned it. He gave her an anxious smile.

"Bye…" He waved and watched as the purple van drove down the road then took a sharp right and disappeared out of his sight.


End file.
